edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 1 and the 5th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd tries to help Eddy become taller when he is unhappy with people mocking his short height. Plot The episode begins with Eddy getting dressed and ready to go start his day. He climbs to the top of his chair and tries to put a record into his record player, but slips off of the chair and breaks the record while he tries to hang onto the dresser drawer (he states to the record player that it is firewood when he deals with it later). Next he goes to his wall to measure his height, which keeps track of how tall he is at each age. Apparently, his height is shorter than an average 11 year old's height, but Eddy convinces himself he's tall by pulling one of his three hairs up and measuring where it ends. Then Eddy goes to the playground, but Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf all make fun of him because he's so short (Sarah and Jimmy ask him if he wants to be their dolly, Kevin asks him where his tall friends are, and Rolf claiming he might squish him in a game of basketball). Eddy goes to the swings where he finds Ed and Edd playing there. He runs toward the swing and jumps off so high that his landing point breaks the current jumping from a swing record! Then, the Eds go to the monkey bars but Eddy is too short to get on them. Ed helps Eddy up despite his claims of not needing help, but then Ed starts tickling Eddy. Edd then begins to tickle him too. Eventually, Eddy can't take the tickling and falls off the monkey bars. Ed and Edd come over to try to give a good reasoning and some helpful advice, causing Eddy to comment on their similar heights. Eddy angrily says he is not short, but Ed states they like him short. Eddy tries to shove Ed away, but he shoves himself backwards. Eddy then angrily leaves the playground grumbling to himself. Eddy walks away again, this time going through a flower field. He's very angry that he's short and begins to rip out the flowers in the field as he walks. But when the Kanker Sisters come and start picking on him because of his height, he gets scared and runs away. Eddy goes to his house, only to notice Ed and Edd following him. They try to tell him they can make him taller. Unsure of this, Eddy opens the door and follows them to a nearby tree where Ed pulls on Eddy's legs while Eddy is hanging on to the tree. This stretches out Eddy's body but soon Sarah and Jimmy arrive and Sarah threatens to tell on Ed for what he is doing to Eddy. Ed lets go of Eddy, causing him to crash into the tree. Next they move onto Plan B, which involves shoving an inflatable raft in Eddy's mouth. When Ed pulls the string it causes the raft to open up, making Eddy wider. Ed then squeezes Eddy, making Eddy tall. However, Ed squeezes too hard, causing Eddy to be catapulted into the air, hit the ground and bounce off it, go into the trees, and finally hit the fence. After drawing things out from the failed plans, Edd gets the ideas for a plan that will guarantee Eddy to become taller. Their final attempt takes the three to the garage where Edd is busy inventing something. They keep Eddy locked out until finishing, as he wanted it to be a surprise (At one point the door opens so Eddy goes in, but Ed throws him out saying it isn't done yet). They soon let him in, introducing the Elevation Boots. Eddy sarcastically asks if he looks like a clown. Ed puts Eddy in the boots despite Eddy not wanting to but Edd says they will make him taller which changes his mind. Edd gives Eddy the remote control which will activate the boots by pressing the button. Eddy presses it and it only raises him about an inch. Eddy angrily says they are not nice boots when suddenly he is sprung upward into the ceiling and crashes down to the ground. Eddy dizzily states they are nice boots now. Edd warns him that the button is very sensitive, but Eddy states he understands and begins to start using them. Going back to the playground Eddy misuses his boots to get back at the others. First smashing Sarah and Jimmy's doll to the ground, then proceeds to put his foot on Kevin's head and crush him into the ground, followed by Eddy challenging Rolf to shoot the Basketball. Rolf accepts the challenge and throws the ball only for Eddy to spring up and grab it midair. Ending this revenge by shoving it into Rolf's mouth. Eddy soon feels happy now that nobody will mock him for his height anymore. Soon the Kankers arrive where Eddy tries to prove his superiority only for Lee to somehow steal the remote control and the three proceed to play with the button. Their messing with it eventually causes it to suddenly break and Eddy to shoot into the air (along with his friends). Even going as high as Outer Space! Lee then kicks the spring, destroying the boots (saying "Timber!" shortly after). This in turn makes the three Eds fall, with Eddy landing in the baby carriage (the one that Sarah and Jimmy were using earlier) and Ed and Edd onto the ground. The episode ends as the two Eds give Eddy in the carriage a ride. (With Ed mentioning to Edd that Eddy has got his eyes while driving the carriage) Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy his new device for growing tall "Behold, walking braces!" Eddy: angrily "Do I look like a clown?!" grabs Eddy "Hey! Put me down I don't want to put on your stupid boots!" Edd: "But Eddy, they'll make you taller." Eddy: "Taller?" ---- *'Eddy': Nice boots, Mister Inventor Smarty Pa-YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! boots suddenly send Eddy flying into the sky and he crashes into the ceiling. He then lands back to the ground all dizzy-like "Nice pants, Mister Smarty Boots, nice…" Edd Eddy about the remote control: "Careful Eddy, that button is very sensitive." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." button "Hey!" Edd: "Bravo, Eddy!" ---- *'Sarah': a bossy tone "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy:'' excited'' "I wanna be tall!" Sarah: "Come on, Jimmy!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well, he's certainly wider!" hugs Eddy and increases his height "Eddy! You're tall!" flies out of Ed's hands and into the air as he deflates Trivia/Goofs *The Elevation Boots also appear in the episode "In Like Ed" and the episode "3 Squares and an Ed," but they're damaged in the latter episode. *After Eddy shouts at Edd "I'm not short!", Edd is taller than usual, nearly about the same height as Ed. *When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, in spite of the fact that no one touched the device. *When Eddy says "So get over it," Ed's eyebrow disappears. *When The Eds fell from space, it looks like they are falling in different places (Ed is falling near the east coast of the US, Edd is falling into South America, And Eddy is falling into the Atlantic Ocean). But when they land, all 3 of them land into the Cul-de-Sac at the same time. *They exaggerated Eddy's shortness in this episode. Eddy is the same height as Sarah and Jimmy in other episodes. *Despite Edd's physical ineptitude, he is able to hang on the monkeybars with relative ease. *When The Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen and Edd falls on the left. When they land, Edd and Eddy switch places. *In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee had become taller than usual. *When Eddy first draws a line to see how tall he was he made the line in white, but in the next scene it's black. *When Eddy sees Rolf again he is not wearing the Elevation Boots, but in the next shot he is. *Edd can somehow draw out plans without putting the paper on a flat surface and damage the blueprints. *Eddy apparently keeps track of his height. *All the characters appeared, but only Jonny didn't talk at all in this episode and makes a small appearance at the middle of the episode. *The jokes about Eddy's height: #Sarah and Jimmy: Wanted Eddy to be the new dolly. #Kevin and Nazz: Called him a pipsqueak. (Nazz snickers) #Rolf (Twice): Said he might squish Eddy in a game of basketball. Called him a small fry #The Kankers (Twice): Called him a lot of names, including tater-tot. *Jonny 2x4 was the only one that did not make fun of Eddy's height. *No scams are in this episode. *It is revealed that Eddy is ticklish. *Eddy was shown with four toes at the start of the episode, but everyone else has three. *When the Eds fall back down to Earth, there are some errors: #Ireland isn't shown. #Iceland is too big. #Greenland is too small and is located in Hudson Bay, which mixes with the Great Lakes. #Central America & part of Mexico are missing, as are some large islands. #Italy (and its island neigbours) are absent. #Spain is farther away from Morocco. #The Great Bear Lake, The Great Slave Lake, Lake Winnipeg & other big lakes are missing from Canada. #Africa seems to be closer to Antartica.. #The Bay of Biscay & the Celtic Sea mix, making Great Britain closer to Spain. #Florida is longer than it really is. #The southern part of the Pacific Ocean isn't as wide. (New Zealand & part of Australia can be seen) Gallery File:Eddy_boost.jpg|Ed & Edd tickling Eddy File:IM_NOT_LITTLE.jpg|I'M NOT LITTLE! File:Eddy_tall.jpg|Ed and Edd trying to make Eddy taller. File:Plan_B.jpg|Plan B Image:A_Pinch_To_Grow_An_Ed_028_0001.jpg|The elevation boots. File:Nicepants.jpg|Nice pants, Mr. Smarty-Boots. Nice… File:Rolf_ball.jpg|Nice try, Rolf File:Space_eds.jpg|The Eds in space. File:Baby_Eddy.jpg|He's so adorable! THUD!.png|Eddy sure knows how to hug a tree in style. Eddy measuring his height.png|Eddy measuring himself in his room. Timber.jpg|The destruction of the boots. Video vimC7ooaCx0 Pinch to Grow an Ed Pinch to Grow an Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten